New New York
by simbagf
Summary: Logan's past forced her to move to New York to start fresh in her career. But what happens in Las Vegas defiantly doesn't stay in Las Vegas. OC


**Fancied a change, never done a crossover before but I love these two shows so giving it a go. First chapter is in the past, just to start it all off. **

**Warning: Does include violence (only this chapter, I'll warn you of violence in other chapters)**

**I don't own anything of CSI or CSI:NY, damn wish I did own Danny Messer though. **

**Don't forget to review guys.**

* * *

Logan's head rolled forward as she regained consciousness, she kept her head down as her eyes peeped open and she found herself staring at the floor. Lifting her head up she noticed the slit of light coming from under the door in front of her and she tried to move. As her arms moved she felt the duct tape dig into her skin, looking down she found herself taped to an old wooden chair making it impossible for her to make a run for it. She opened her mouth to scream but her throat was so dry only crackle of noise came out.

She looked to her left and spotted her badge and gun rested on the cabinet set under a window in the corner. Her head thumped she could feel the bruise on her forehead, how did she end up here. She tried to recollect where she was before she had woken up, she remembered leaving the crime lab with Nick and agreeing to go for some drinks with Catherine later that night. They'd just made a break in the Nelson case, a 23 year old male who had brutally raped and killed 8 women, his victims all struck a resemblance of each other, red hair, and brown eyes, stood around 5'6 and worked in the medical career.

Logan remembered sitting in Nick's car as they waited for uniform to arrive. Once the house had been searched they allowed Logan and Nick to enter the house with their forensic kits whilst they carried on searching the surrounding areas. They'd located the female home owner who had been left on the kitchen floor with a stab wound to the chest, just like all the other victims, bruises on her face and her knickers removed. Nick agreed to examine the body. She stood at the bottom of the stairs as she watched Doc Robbins bag up the body and stretcher it outside to where he'd take it to the crime lab to process and when she heard the screams of the family from outside, she took a swift exit down the hall and out to the back yard. She left her forensic kit on the top steps as she made her way down into the garden and looked out across the fields which sat behind the house. He could be miles away by now she thought to herself. He could be on his way out of the city, or he could be at his next victim's house. She pulled out her phone and began flicking through the emails she'd been sent from Greg so she could have the evidence in her pocket at all times. She began reading through the cases trying to link parts together, but nothing came up. Sighing, Logan clicked off her phone and stood up. Not before a hand came around her neck and the cold metal of a gun was pushed against her temple. Logan registered the smell of chloroform before she had time to react and before she had time to scream, she was out.

* * *

The click of the doorknob startled Logan as the door swung open and Lucas Nelson stood in front of her. She looked the man up and down, his shirt was soaked in blood and his cold blue ears pierced right through her, his look was eerie. He walked right up to her and pulled her head backwards by clutching her loose curls and yanking it. He held a blade against her throat and watched as she swallowed her nerves. He talked about his victims to her; he talked to her in details exactly what he did to them, his thought process and what he would like to do to Logan right at that second. That's when he hit her, right across her face. He clutched his blade and dragged it down her arm causing her to cry out in pain, he wiped his fingers across her wound and painted some of her blood across his face then wiped his hands down his pants.

Logan wanted to hurt him; she wanted to hurt him so bad. She wanted to grab her gun and shoot him not once, not twice but fire every single bullet she had into his withering body. She wanted to watch him in pain; she'd make sure none of the shots were fatal so she could see him suffer. She'd make sure she shot him for every woman he ever hurt, and then shoot him another three times for each of them. She'd break his bones; she'd make him sweat and cry. She wanted to hurt him so bad.

* * *

Logan was in the basement for 3 days before LVPD located her. Her face unrecognisable now due to cuts and bruises, her clothes covered in her blood. He assaulted her and beat her; he fed her and watered her. He added bruise after bruise, he cut her, and he hit her.

Logan didn't even remember the day she was rescued except for the smell of Nick's aftershave and the sound of footsteps and bullets. She woke in the hospital to find Nick and Greg asleep next to her bed and a drip in her hand. She ached, everything hurt and every time she closed her eyes she saw Lucas Nelson's face.

After 2 weeks in the hospital she was free to go, but she couldn't face being at home. She couldn't face being at the crime lab, she was sick of the phone calls and the messages. She wanted to hide, she wanted to go. And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

'Ma'am?' Logan woke up as the air hostess nudged her shoulder. 'Ma'am if you'd put your seatbelt on now, we're preparing to land.'


End file.
